fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario RPG: The Seven Animal Warriors
Please don't add any of your own ideas or content or I WILL delete it, sorry. Also, if you can also correct any speeling errors I would make, I would really appericate it Characters belong to Nintendo, Capcom, Sega, Konami, Square Enix, and Activision, Mario RPG: the Seven Animal Warriors is a crossover Rpg game where Mario and friends must rescue the seven animal warriors to save Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser and the villians. This game features characters from Nintendo franchises, like Donkey Kong and Kirby, but also features characters from other franchises, including Square Enix's Final Fantasy and (currently) Activison's Spyro the Dragon. It is intended to appear on the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Story The adventure begins when Peach and Toadsworth take a walk through Mushroom Forest. Upon reaching Mushroom Mountain, they discover an elderly man selling antiques. Toadsworth leaves, but Peach stays because she spotted a "pretty" chest. The man says that the box holds an ancient stone that can lead to a 1,500 year old chamber of secrets, and that one as himself, cannot open it because it requires something with a pure heart to open, and says that if Peach can open it. She eagerly opens it, and finds the Star of Prohecy, and prepares to leave. Meanwhile the Koopa King watches the events through a telescope... Prologue Mario and Luigi are invited to the castle to attend Peach's birthday. As they enter the castle, they see Bowser attempting to kidnap Peach again. Mario successfully defeats him, but something isn't right, as Ganondorf, King K. Rool, King Dedede, Ridley and Star Wolf crash into the castle and knocking Mario out. In his dream, Mario encounters a 1,500-year-old angel named Ellilot, who appears to him as a vision. Ellilot(the angel) explains that long ago, seven animal spirits fought against Bowser's ancestor to stop him from using the Thousand-Year Door, which contains an evil even deadly than the Shadow Queen. As a form of scarifice, the warriors were transformed into cards and scattered across the Mushroom Kingdom, each of which held a key to unlocking this evil. He gives Mario Angelic Life, an Animal Ability, and a badge, and tells Mario to go to the Dragon Realm to find the fire spirit, a Dark Dragon named Darklight. Mario then wakes up to find Goombella, Professer Frankly(who are visiting), and Toadsworth near him. Toadsworth tells Mario that Peach has been kidnapped, but secretly left him the ancient stone, to which Frankley is shocked to see. Frankly explains that the first spirit can be found in Petalburg, and asks that Goombella join him to help find the dragon spirit. Goombella accepts and becomes Mario's first party member. Mario accidently knocks into Jr. Troopa, who challenges him to a fight, which Mario wins. After locating the warp pipe to Petalburg. Luigi knocks into Mario by accident, and Mario asks his brother to join him, whom Luigi reculently accepts. They enter the warp pipe and the adventure begins. Chapter 1: Meadows and Dragons Mario and co. appear in Petalburg, which recently has been under attack, and they meet Koops, Koopie Koo, Koopley, and Kroop. Koopley explains after Mario was knocked out, a purple dragon has been spotted flying near Hooktail Castle, where Hooktail had perviosly lived, and has been atacking Petalburg, kidnapping citizens ever since. Goombella wonders if this is Darklight, but Ellilots appears and tells Mario and co. that the dragon they had saw wasn't Darklight, but another dragon who has been corrupted by the villians' darkness, and tells Mario the go to the nearby Dragon Temple. Koops then decides to help Mario again to save his town and becomes Mario's third member. At the temple, Mario meets the four Guardians, Ignitus, Cyril, Volteer, and Terrador, along with Spyro and Sparx. Ignitus explains that the dragon they saw was Cynder, who became corrupted with dark energy after the villians took her over. Spyro joins their party afterwards because he wants to save Cynder. At the castle, they find Ms. Mouz, who tells them of a hidden badge that can help defeat the dragoness. After successfully defeating Cynder, sher reverts back to normal and the first spirit, Darklight, is found. Interlude At Bowser's Castle, Kamek gives the news to Bowser and the villians that Mario has found the first spirit. Enraged, Bowser orders his troops to guard the other spirits so that Mario cannot find them as well. Meanwhile, Peach wishes that someone could help her, and Twink appears. Using a hidden passage in her room, she discovers that next spirit, Vinetail, can be located at Donkey Kong Island. Bowser's troops then find her and take her back to her room, while Twink goes to warn Mario. Chapter 2: King of the Jungle After Twink tells Mario and co. where the next spirit is, they must first acquire a ticket from Broque by finding his lost dog, Broggy. As they reach the island, Jr. Troopa returns and challenges Mario again into a solo fight, where Mario wins again. They notice that DK and Diddy Kong are under attack by Kremlings. After rescuing them and reaching their house, Cranky explains that K. Rool is continuously attacking the Kongs in order to stop them from saving " a monkey in a karate suit". Ellilot appears and says that on the stone Peach had given Mario also had a prophecy as well, inciting that the next spirit wouldn't be as easy as the first. Tiny and Funky Kong also notice that the Kongs' horde of bananas, which angers DK and decides to join Mario's party to get them back. Sneaking into K. Rool's base with the help of DK's animal buddies and Cranky Kong, they find that the banana are being used to feed Chained Kongs to supply the energy for the base. Freeing the Kongs, the obtain a key which lets Mario find the stash of bananas and something named Bubbles(from Chu Chu Land), who gives Mario the ablility to swing on vines, and they once more stumble into Ms. Mouz, who gives Mario infomation on how to break into K. Rool's Lair. Upon defeating him, Rool says that this isn't " The master plan," as he escapes, accidently dropping the second spirit, Vinetail. Interlude In Bowser's Castle, K. Rool is being punished for losing the second spirit by being forcing to be the TV attenda. In the Meantime, Zelda was also kidnapped and the princesses sneak around the castle again, and they notice a map with the locations of the other spirits. Using her magic, Zelda creates a copy of the map and tells Twink to deliver this to Mario as quick as possible. A Koopatrol and Hammer Bro. find the two princeeses and take them back into their room. Chapter 3: Glitz, Glory, and Mystery Twink successfully delivers the map to Mario and friends, and find that the next spirit, a mechanical gorilla named Mecha-Gor, is located in Glitzville. Aquiring tickets from Broque after finding a rare block, The group travels by blimp to the floating city. There, they find the Rawk Hawk, the current champion, holds a belt with the spirit's mark on it, and they have no choice but to enter the competition to win the belt. They fight through multiple competitors, including O' Chunks, Mimi, the Anodis Twins, and Firebrand(who will later join their party afterwards). However, during Mario's fight against the Anodis Twins, Mario's party members suddenly disappear, as well as the other fighters Mario has fought. Cloud Strife joins Mario's party to find his missing friends and relocate the minor league fighters. After the fights, Mario recieves emails from a mysterious person telling him to back off from the competition, oe else, But he proceeds anyway, obtaining the Yoshi Kid he met before as a partner. After defeating Rawk Hawk and winning the belt, Mario notices that the mark isn't the prison where Mecha-Gor is, and hears voices from upstairs. Aquiring an Super Hammer from a fan of Gonzales(Mario's wrestling name), Mario breaks down a locked door to find Luigi and the others locked up in a cell. They warn Mario to stop "them" before they end up like the other fighters, and as it turns out, Wario and Waluigi are trying to find the spirit as well to take to Bowser so that they can get thier promised riches, drainig the energy from other fighters(excluding Firebrand and Mario's Co.) to become stronger so that they can extract his revenge on Mario, and they challenge Mario, Cloud and Yoshi Kid to a fight. Upon their defeat, The real spirit Mecha-Gor reveals himself to Mario and Co., ending the mystery in Glitzville. Interlude Meanwhile,Peach and Zelda once more sneak around the castle, and upon entering a kitchen, they meet Gourmet Guy. He will promise not to report them to Bowser if they can find him something good to eat. They bake a Strawberry Delight, gives it to Gourmet Guy, who tells them that the next spirit, Mushhead, can be found on Yoshi's Island, and leaves the kitchen. Afterwards, they are caught by Kamek, who noticed Gourmet Guy's bouncing. Chapter 4: A Speedy Getaway After recieving the infomation Gourmet Guy had given to Peach and Zelda, Mario and co. must travel to Yoshi's Island. However, all ships in the Mushroom Kingdom area cannot travel that far because of rumors of ships sinking in that area. Toadbert suggests that they get help from Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, who had came to Peach's Castle for the party. Using Tails's plane, they attempt to reach the island, but is knocked down by Badniks, and end up crashing into the island. They discover Sonic, who joins their party, and locate Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rogue, Shadow and Omega. They also discover that Dr. Eggman is responsible for the sinking ships and had captured all the yoshis in order to power his base. Breaking into Eggman's base, they free the Yoshis that were kidnapped by Eggman. In return, they give Mario's partner Yoshi the ability Stampede, which is useful against tough enemies. They encounter Eggman and successfully defeat beat him, claiming the fourth spirit, Mushhead, which was found by the Yoshis and taken by Eggman, who then flees. Note: Eggman isn't part of the Villians' Alliance. Interlude Not exactly a playable scene, the scene shows Kirby noticing Dedede's ship loading up enemies to that to the Mushroom Kingdom. Kirby accidently steps onto a warp portal, transporting him nearby a familar castle. Chapter 5: Up and Above the Skies Using the map, Mario finds that the next spirit, Dino, can be located on the planet Popstar. However, Mario cannot use Samus's ship or the Great Fox due to problems created by Kamek, so Mario and Co. stroll around the castle after Toad informs Toadsworth that a "pink comet" falls nearby, whom they discover is Kirby. Wanting to help, Kirby calls upon the Warp Star and joins Mario's party. Upon reaching Popstar, they discover from Kirby's friends that Meta Knight has captured by Dedede in order to use the Halbard to reign terror among the citizens of Popstar. Sneaking into Dedede's Castle, they free Meta Knight, who offers to help them by giving them a ride to Dyna Blade's Mountain, where the spirit is being held, if they can regain control of the Halbard. Defeating Ridley and three False Mr. Game and Watches, Ridley flees, while Dedede heads to Dyna's Mountain to claim the spirit. However, Mario successfully defeats him in battle, fleeing with Ridley. Interlude With their armies growing, the villians prepare for Mario's arrival. This time, the player must play as Twink and go through the castle to find the next spirit's location, which is in Twilight Town. Twink is nearly caught by Kammy, but is saved a fight occuring between Bowser and Ganondorf. Chapter 6: A Dark and Gloomly Disception Delievering the news to Mario, Twink says that there is a warp pipe that can lead to Twilight Town. They must fight Jr. Troopa again in order to reach the warp pipe. Reaching the town, they find out from the mayor that their civilation is being attacking by a monster near the chapel. They must find the key in Gloomy Woods and fight the monster in order to save the spirits, Reaper. They acquire the key from a friendly group of Boos, who found the key while hiking. Upon entering the chapel, they find a strange chest which turns out to be a Tri-Boo, whom they engage in battle and win, and they can now explore the church(which they must, in order to find a key to the top floor.) They then reach the top of the chapel and find Bowser Jr., who has been attacking Twilight Town to find the spirit and begins to fight them. As they recieve the upper hand, Junior transforms into Shadow Mario, then stealing Mario's body and name(just as Doopliss had done in Paper Mario:TTYD), knocking out Mario and taking Luigi and the other members with the other "Mario" and taking the spirit. Reaching the town, he finds Firebrand, who is looking for the Time Crest, which Mario finds and gives to him. Firebrand notices who gave him the crest, and asks Mario what had happened to him, and upon hearing Mario's story, he then decides to fight with Mario to regain his friends and body, because Mario has now his trust. They try to convince the group that the Mario they have isn't the real one, but even Luigi denies the fact that Mario lost his name. Ellilot, in anger the Bowser Jr. hadstolen his body, zaps him and the party members to the chapel and asks Mario to hurry and regain his body. Mario and Firebrand reach the top floor of the chapel and engages Junior and Mario's party in battle, successfully exposing the fake Mario and reclaiming not only his friends, but the sixth spirit as well. Interlude At Bowser's Castle, the final prepartions have been set for the final plan. Peach, Zelda and Twink sneak into the throne room and discover what the final plan is and where the last spirit, Blizzard, is being held. Bowser enters the room and instructs two guards to take the princesses to their room for the final preparations, but not before noticing Twink and attempts to attack the Star Kid, but he quickly escapes. Angered, Bowser tells his troops to hurry it up. Chapter 7: Up and Around Twink informs Mario and team that the last spirit is being held on Mushroom Mountain. They attempt to climb the mountain, but it is too slippy to walk on. The Ice Climbers Popo and Nana appear and after some explaining, they join the team to reasue the last spirit. As Mario reach the top of the mountain, he and the others are ambushed by Popple, a Beanbean thief, and Croco, a Croc. They throw Mario, Popo and Nana off the mountain and capture Luigi and the others. Now Mario and the Ice Climbers must scale the mountain a different way. Along the way, Jojora, a fairy girl, stops the group and asks random questions about their adventures(four in total). If Mario guesses correctly or incorrectly, either way Jojora sends one of her friends to sttack the party. It is revealed soon after that she had helped in the kidnapping Mario's party. They reach the top, where they now face Popple, Croco, and Jojora, who are soon defeated. However, Wolf and Star Wolf intervenes and steals the spirit, but Fox and Star Fox stop them by blasting Star Wolf into a nearby base. As in the last chapters, they must sneak into the base and defeat Wolf, reclaiming the last spirit. Interlude The army is prepared to launch the master plan, and with Twink no longer with them, Peach and Zelda must try to escape the castle before sunrise. However, they are caught by Kammy and Kamek, so they must battle them. Upon defeat, Bowser comes in and stops the princesses from escaping, but not before Peach can send a copy of the master plan to Toadbert and Mario, who is now the last hope of the world. Chapter 8: The Dark Confrontation With all seven spirits collected, they head to Star Haven and find that it was attacked by Bowser and the villians. With the infomation they got from Peach, they find out that Bowser is planning to revive an ancient spirit to harness it's power. Mario and co. visit the Door of Shadow, the demon's prison, and the seven spirits open it and gives Mario one last ability to defeat the demon. They venture inside, accompanied by Ellilot and Twink. Inside the Tomb of Nightmares, they must defeat Shadow Demons, darker version of themselves, in order to pass through and solve various puzzles as well. They reach the Coffin of Despair, but find that they are too late, as Bowser throws Peach and Zelda into the Scarfical Fire and rewakens the demon. The villians attempt to control it, but it refuses to and knocks them out, preparing to kill them later, and takes form as a darker version of Ellilot. The demon notices Mario and co. and offers a kingship, where they rule the world, but they refuse, engaging the monster in battle. At first, the monster cannot be harmed, but by the paryers of the Mushroom Kindom, Star Haven, and Peach, Mario uses the power of Ellilot to break down the monster's defenses and defeat it, freeing Peach and Zelda from its grasp. Characters Main Party Members |- |Ice Climbers | |Ice Climber | | |- |Roll(optional) | |Megaman | | |- |Link(Optional) | |Legend of Zelda | | |} Other Playable Characters Villians Gameplay It is similar to Super Mario RPG, or the Paper Mario series. The player mainly controls Mario throughout the game, collecting Party Members to use to face obstacles, such as Goombella's Tattle. In battle, the player controls Mario and three party members of their choice(but you must get them to join party first), each of which have Health Points(HP), Flower Points(FP), which allow you to use special abilities, and Animal Points(AP), which lets you use the Animal Spirits' powers in battle. On Occassion, Mario and party can level up, allowing the player to choosing to increase their HP, FP, or AP. During the adventure, you can collect items and badges by defeating enemies, hitting boxes, or purchasing them in shops. You can only hold up to 14 items in your inventory, but you can store items in shops as well,and use them later on. Accessories are not considered as items, but allows Mario and party to equip themselves with the clothing to increase attack and defense. Badges lets Mario to certain abilities, such as walking on water, or attaching nearby coins. In Battle While in battle, Mario and his partners can attack by performing the Action Command, similar to the Battle System in the Paper Mario series. *'Countdown': Tilt and hold the control stick left, then release when the red light flashes. *'Tricky Timing': Pressing A just before landing on Mario's opponent. *'Aiming': Aligning a cursor in the center of the targeting reticule *'Button Mania': Holding on to or repeatedly tapping a button or input an entire sequence. They also can defense,(either by guarding, or ,if possible, superguarding), or run away. Intermissions During the game, the player is given the ability to play as other characters throughout the game. Peach is mainly the first playable character with Twink, where she sneaks around Bowser's Castle, gaining infomation on where the animal warriors are being held, and obtaining pieces of the villians' master plan. This info is given to Mario and his party via Twink Enemies Bosses Glitzville Fighters Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Role-Playing Games